coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4295 (7th November 1997)
Plot Steve stays out all night, struggling to come to terms with Jim's news. He tells Andy about Jim sleeping with Fiona but Andy refuses to believe him. Steve confronts Fiona and demands to know if she has had sex with Jim. She breaks down as he throws her wedding dress at her and tells her it's the end of everything as far as he's concerned. Alan has a huge hangover after his stag party and goes to the church with his parents. Vera, Jack, Audrey, Alf, Alec, Deirdre, Jon, Liz, Andy, Chris, Angie and Rita attend the wedding. As Fiona arrives with her father she is sickened to see Steve enter the church and fears he'll make a scene. Maud shows Joe Dillon around the Corner Shop and is affronted when he offers £55,000 for it and not the asking price of £70,000. Afterwards he tells his friend Fred he offered what he told him to. As Fiona and Alan are exchanging their vows drunken Jim stops the ceremony and pleads with her not to marry Alan as she doesn't love him. DS Dave O'Grady and Lee Middleton throw him out of the church and Father Bradley takes shaken Fiona and Alan into the vestry. Fred sympathises with Maud over Dillon's low offer and tells her he'd buy it himself for £60,000. Maud isn't sure what to do. Liz tries to find out why Jim's wrecked Fiona's wedding but all he'll say is that Fiona needs saving from the bully. Fiona admits to Alan that she had sex with Jim but assures him the baby is his. Alan is horrified and refuses to marry her, telling her she's the McDonald family whore. Alan talks to the congregation, telling them the wedding is off. Alone in the vestry Fiona breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *DS Dave O'Grady - Ronnie Leek *Joe Dillon - Jeffrey Longmore *Mary McKenna - Madelaine Newton *Bernard McKenna - Bill Steel *Lee Middleton - Nicholas Bailey *Pam Middleton - Elizabeth Estensen *Clive Middleton - Joe Speare *Fr. Bradley - Peter Dineen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and storeroom *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Rosamund Street *St. Luke's Church - Main interior, vestry and exterior *Unnamed Hotel - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Disaster looms on Fiona and Alan’s wedding day. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,500,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD